


For you

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Book, Praise Kink, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Monty needs. Percy loves.





	For you

**Author's Note:**

> the word of Day 7 is praise kink and Monty/Percy is prime material for that

 

The gentle breeze blowing through this particular tropical island makes the heat seem less stifling. Thus, it’s the perfect weather for debauchery. Then again, any weather is the perfect weather for debauchery, if one asks young lord Henry Montague or Monty, as he prefers to be called.

“But Perce –“

“It’s too warm for me,” Percy huffs and continues to fan himself.

Monty’s laying partly on him, head on Percy’s perfectly chiseled stomach. A shared bottle of something sparkly and alcoholic is close by but it tends to make Percy drowsy these days and Monty itchy, so it’s only half-empty.

Monty tugs on Percy’s ear. “You wouldn’t have to do much,” Monty says, goes for the sultry tone and offers his man the infamous crooked grin.

Percy stops fanning himself. His cheeks look a little darker. His shirt is partly opened, just like Monty’s, showing an enticing patch of skin. “It’s not like I don’t want to,” Percy says, the sweetheart. He chuckles when Monty surges up to kiss him, climbs on him when he lays on the divan. “But it’s just so warm.”

“Hmm,” muses Monty and takes Percy’s hand, gently extracts the fan from his hand and drops it to the floor. “All you have to do, love, is to lay there and look gorgeous. And, if it pleases you –“ now Monty’s cheeks turn pink, his free hand tugs his hair free from its bow until it spills over his shoulders. “Tell me I’m doing good.”

Monty’s lips are soft as they wrap around Percy’s finger. Monty eyes his lover and winks, notices Percy’s eyes going noticeably darker.

“Good? You want to be good to me, Monty?” Percy’s free hand grips Monty’s thigh.

Monty takes another finger in his mouth and flushes, nods.

Percy’s smile is a soft, private thing, the grip on Monty’s thigh possessive. “You are always good to me, sweetheart.” Pet names are always Monty’s thing, something he sprinkles into his conversations no matter who he’s talking to. They are never Percy’s thing: except for occasions like these. They are meant only for Monty’s ears, whispered between thrusts, between clenched teeth and murmured into sweat-damp skin.

It’s always sweetheart, most of the time there is also good boy.

And Monty is a good boy.

“You can take me out of my pants then and suck me, yes?” Percy cards his fingers through Monty’s silky, beautiful hair and gives him a playful tug. Percy laughs when Monty kisses his palm, nuzzles against it like a cat.

“With pleasure, my dearest darling,” Monty purrs and slinks down the divan to nuzzle Percy’s breeches, already dangerously low on his enticing hips.

“You are very eager,” Percy huffs, tries to sound frustrated. It never quite works out. The evidence is in his breeches, released by Monty and engulfed by Monty’s hot, hungry mouth. Percy swears a very un-Percy-like swear and his hands fly up to grab Monty’s hair.

Monty’s laughter makes Percy’s skin vibrate.

“I always like your quick tongue, sweetheart,” Percy sighs, caresses Monty’s hair. The silky locks slide through his fingers easily. “And this is a good way to shut you up.”

Monty huffs, intentionally loud. He sucks deep and good and slow, his free hand on Percy’s slim hip, thumb rubbing the smooth skin. 

“Good boy,” Percy whispers, knows that Monty loves it, knows that saying such things make Monty so needy, so desperate to touch and to be touched. “You are a good boy, Monty.”

Percy’s praise is whispered, murmured, he tugs Monty up for a kiss and flips their positions around, pulls Monty’s shirt up to his armpits to be able to kiss his chest, kiss his stomach and his cock, straining in his breeches.

“You are so damn beautiful, Monty Montague,” Percy purrs. Louder he purrs when Monty gets his hands on his hair, scratches his scalp with his neat, short nails.

“Will you be a good boy for me and stay still, hm?”

Monty bites his lip. “Anything. I’ll do anything for you. Just – just keep – “ he blushes, still adorably shy like this when asking for honesty.

Percy loves him, loves him so much. “Anything,” Percy whispers and takes Monty into his mouth, kisses him and licks him and whispers that Monty is good, Monty is beautiful and handsome and anything Percy would ever want.

Afterwards, Percy kisses away a wayward tear from Monty’s flushed cheek.


End file.
